


An Amazing Star Even in Tough Times

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [6]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Summary: Sorry this is really short and kind of lame, but I didn't really now what to write for this episode.
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 1





	An Amazing Star Even in Tough Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short and kind of lame, but I didn't really now what to write for this episode.

It was during the show one night when the girls, Sora, Anna, Mia and Valerie were walking out of the dressing room, talking.

“Oh, come on! Can’t I just make one face?” asked Anna, still desperate to bring humour in her role.

“Forget it!” said Mia. Valerie laughed. Although the girls were up next, she was already ready for her trampoline act with Yuri. Anna turned to walk backstage but collided with Ken…or rather with a bush of roses.

“Oh I’m sorry.” said Ken. Anna tried to make a joke, but she didn’t succeed.

“This is one big bouquet.” Sora looked at Ken.

“Yeah. It’s Layla’s. It’s from his father, Mister Hamilton.” explained Ken.

“Really? He came today as well?” asked Sora.

“No, he’s usually too busy to see the show.” answered Ken.

“He’s the founder of the Hamilton Hotels Chain.” added Mia.

“Hamilton Hotel? Right, there’s one back home as well.” said Sora.

“They are all over the world.” said Anna.

“Okay, well…I have to deliver these.” said Ken and he walked away.

“He must be a good dad.” Sora looked in his direction.

But Mr. Hamilton wasn’t in the audience that night. Instead, he held a big party for his colleagues and he invited the three fairy godmothers as well. However, when they came back and Val went into Sora’s room, she didn’t seem too happy.

“It was honestly really bad.” told Sora. “He wanted to pay us for going to Layla’s party.”

“That sounds like him, sadly.”

“Hm?” Sora looked at her friend. She was looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

“He never came to actually see Layla in the show. I don’t think he’s really happy that she’s dancing here.” explained Val.

“Oh. Well, you should come with us to Layla’s party, I think she would be pretty happy.”

“I would, but Kalos wants me to go with him to a meeting tomorrow. I already prepared a present for her that I’ll give to her beforehand.”

“Oh, I see.” Sora smiled.

But it turned out there was no birthday party the next day, because Layla cancelled it. She does it every year. So Sora planned a big surprise to celebrate her birthday instead.

They did all the preparations and were walking with the last things to backstage when they bumped into Yuri.

“Are you girls planning something?” asked Yuri.

“Yeah, we’re having a birthday party for Layla after the show.” explained Sora.

“But please don’t say a word!” added Valerie smiling at him.

“You can trust me; I won’t spill the surprise.” he smiled at them.

“Thank you very much, Yuri!” Sora bowed as a thank you and they started walking away.

“Valerie!” Yuri turned towards the performer.

“Yes?” she turned back, confused.

“Could you meet up with me tomorrow morning in the practice room? There’s something I need to show you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Valerie nodded, then followed the girls.

“What was that about?” Mia whispered to her.

“No idea.” Val whispered back.

“Maybe he wants to confess.” Anna chimed in with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh shut up, no way.” Val pushed her away laughing.

What she wasn’t aware of was Yuri still looking at them, eyes wide.

“Was that really a slight blush on her face?” he thought to himself.

Now the last thing was the present. Sora tried to convince Layla’s father to come and watch the show. But she didn’t succeed. The only thing she could get was a letter from him, that they put on top of her cake.

At the end of the show, after Layla and Yuri’s final bow, the boy walked backstage. The lights came back on and a gigantic present box came up on the stage. Sora, Anna, Mia and Val were all on it, wishing Layla a happy birthday. Jonathan gave her the cake.

“Yaay we did it!” exclaimed Anna when they ran backstage.

“It was amazing Sora.” added Mia.

“I know. But the most important is that Layla enjoyed it and..” started Sora but she was cut off by Layla, who was slightly walking in front of them.

“You’re wrong.” she said, handing the cake back to Sora. “Was it your idea to do this?”

“Well…Yeah.” said Sora.

“I should have known…I was never this humiliated in public.”

“But…I’m sorry.” Sora looked at her sad.

“Don’t do something like this ever again.” Layla said and she started walking away.

“Layla, wait!” Sora shouted after her.

“What is it? There aren’t any more surprises, are there?”

“Don’t you at least want your cake? Or the cake is not even important, just the letter. It’s from your father. He asked me to give this to you, because he really wants you to read it.” Sora was holding the cake towards Layla.

“It doesn’t matter.” was all she said. She then walked away.

The girls tried to cheer Sora up, but there was no use. Later on, back in her room they were wondering what to do with the cake. Suddenly, Sarah spoke up from the other side of the door.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“It’s still here! Great! I thought you already ate it.”

“Want a slice?” asked Sora.

“No.” answered Sarah, while she packed the cake up. “Layla’s maid is downstairs; she came for the cake. Layla said she wants the cake if you worked that much with it.”

She walked down with the cake, while the others stared at the door in surprise.

The next morning, Valerie was getting ready when Fool came in the room.

“Something new is starting.” he said.

“Good morning to you too.” she answered. “What do you mean?”

“I meant…That you’re stepping on a journey that will lead you something new.”

“Huh…I did? Well, I’m going to be late, so…bye Fool!” she ran out the door. Fool was looking at the spot she stood a minute ago.

“She has no idea…what that means right?” he asked himself, before leaving the room.

“Good morning Yuri!” she waved at the blonde guy from afar. He was standing in front of the practice building, already wearing clothes for training.

“Good morning Val!” he said, smiling.

“So what did you wanted to show me?” she asked, looking up at him. He blushed at the sight, and he turned away to try cover it up.

“Come on.”

They walked in the building, and then into an empty practice room.

“This.” said Yuri, extending his hand towards something in the middle of the room.

It was a practice trapeze stand, that was for beginners. The trapezes were really low, so your legs were still kind of reaching the ground.

“What is this?” she asked, touching one of the trapezes.

“Kalos asked me to practice with you because he wants you to perform on the trapeze as soon as possible. Since Layla is going to be away for the next show, I have time to practice with you. I asked Ken to prepare this, so we won’t be that high up first.”

“Seriously? You would do this for me?” she looked back at him.

“Of course I would.” he looked back at her smiling. “I want to see you perform again as well. We can start practicing right away.”

“Thank you Yuri!” there was a huge smile on her face, that made the guy blush again.

And with that, the practice started, leading towards a bright future.


End file.
